


My Almond Milk

by danidandan



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 투모로우바이투게더 | Tomorrow X Together | TXT
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yoonjin - Established Relationship, a bit of angst?, bts cameo, other TXT members are only mentioned, predebut days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danidandan/pseuds/danidandan
Summary: It's a week before they debut and Soobin's pissed.Someone drank all of his almond milk.





	My Almond Milk

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I did on a whim. Don't fight me.

It's dark and quiet. The crickets are chirping outside just as Jungkook hears footsteps going into his bedroom. He looks up and sees someone's silhouette. He has to rub his eyes while his vision readjusts to the light coming into the crack of his door.  


  
"Who's there?" He asks with an unintentionally hoarse voice. Jungkook laughs at himself a bit.  


  
"Jungkook-hyung," Ah, it's one of his hoobaes from his brother group. Somehow, Jungkook flinches at the honorific, still getting used to being older.  


  
Jungkook sits up and crosses his legs while squinting his eyes. "Soobin-ah. What's up?" He asks, a smile forming on his face. Seeing Soobin always reminds him of Namjoon -- which makes him question if _all_ group leaders are giants.  


  
"Can I ask you a question?" Soobin slowly enters his bedroom when Jungkook gestures for the younger to come in.  


  
"Sure. Go ahead."  


  
"How do you, uhm... so, like... I heard you like milk?" Soobin looks shy, and Jungkook almost coos at him.  


  
For the sake of Soobin's dignity, Jungkook controls himself and keeps a straight face on. "Yep. I do. Banana milk, to be precise." Then Jungkook unleashes his bunny smile attack. "What about it?" He adds.  


  
Soobin bites his bottom lip before asking, "What would you do if someone drank all of your milk in the fridge?"  


  


//

  


  
"What'd you tell him?" Seokjin asks and sucks on the yogurt debris left on his spoon. Jungkook can't really focus on his words at the moment when Yoongi's sitting on the eldest's lap.  


  
"Uhm... uh..." Jungkook stutters, and he sneers when Yoongi moves around to straddle Seokjin instead. "I told him to arrange a meeting with his members and calmly ask who's the culprit. It was the only thing I could think of."  


  
"Bad advice." Yoongi clicks his tongue and Jungkook frowns.  


  
"What was I supposed to say?"  


  
"Well. You could've _not_ told him that. The thief would never reveal himself so easily." Shrugging smugly, Yoongi purses his lips, which means that he wants Seokjin to feed him.  


  
Jungkook rolls his eyes. "Oh, whatever. Not my problem."  


  
"How responsible of you, Jungkook-hyung."  


  
"Stop it, Jin-hyung..."  


  


//

  


  
"Yeonjun-hyung." Soobin sighs as he settles himself beside the eldest, not exactly afraid nor ashamed to pout and mope around Yeonjun. They're best friends and the younger ones aren't around so it's okay.  


  
Yeonjun hums, still too passionate about the noodles in front of him to face Soobin.  


  
"Someone drank all of my almond milk," Soobin whines. "What should I do?"  


  
At the exact moment Soobin mentioned his favorite milk, he notices Yeonjun flinch a little. "Just buy a new carton. Telling the criminal off won't exactly bring back your cereal milk."  


  
" _Almond_ milk."  


  
"I know. You correct me, like, every time." Yeonjun lowly laughs, glancing at Soobin's dimpled smile in the corner of his eyes.  


  
"I hate it when you're right." Groaning loudly enough for others to pay attention, Soobin leans back into his seat. "Ah -- can I have some of your ramen, hyung?" Yeonjun can practically see Soobin's tail wagging behind him.  


  
Without saying a word, Yeonjun takes up his offer and gathers noodles with his chopsticks and moves it towards Soobin's mouth.  


  
"I didn't think you'd _actually_ do it -- "  


  
"Yah. Be grateful I'm even sharing." Yeonjun looks at the younger meaningfully, but Soobin doesn't recoil as he's used to it already. Instead, he opens his mouth.  


  
Later on, their dance choreographer issues a day off for them since debut day is so close. Almost immediately, Hueningkai and Beomgyu are joined at the hip, persuading Taehyun to spend their day off at an internet cafe.  


  
It's not like the two eldest are left out as they stand next to each other, exchanging looks.  


  
"I'm going grocery shopping. Wanna come?" Soobin has this twinkle in his eyes that makes Yeonjun unable to say no, so, obviously, he says yes.  


  


//

  


  
They don't usually go out of their way to buy food for themselves because they have their manager hyungs to rely on -- but since it's a day off, and Soobin's in need of his go-to almond milk, Yeonjun and Soobin have been given the freedom to spend their day at a grocery store before heading to the arcade.  


  
But just as they stepped into the store, Soobin stops in his tracks, forcing Yeonjun to do the same.  


  
"Oh, why'd you stop?" He asks the younger.  


  
"If we had went to the mall, I could've bought Taehyun some film. _Aish_." Soobin seems to be talking to himself more than responding to Yeonjun's question. Somehow, it sends a pang of pain to the elder's heart.  


  
"That's... yeah, what a shame." Yeonjun grins sheepishly.  


  
Soobin, on the other hand, shrugs and starts wandering off into the aisles. Sometimes, Yeonjun even has to pull on Soobin's sleeve at how fast his pace is. Really, he feels younger whenever he's with the leader.  


  
It's not fair that he's taller than Yeonjun too.  


  
"Hyung," Soobin finally speaks, but his eyes are directed at the two cartons of different flavored milk in his hands. "Should I buy almond or banana milk?"  


  
Yeonjun raises an eyebrow at that. "Almond, of course. I thought you liked almond."  


  
"I do." Soobin smiles. "I was just thinking of repaying Jungkook-hyung, since he gave me good advice the other day."  


  
"Jungkook-hyung? You talked to Jungkook-hyung?"  


  
Nonchalantly, Soobin nods and just throws both cartons into the basket Yeonjun's holding. "Yeah. I visited BTS-sunbaenims' dorm. I wasn't trespassing either -- Seokjin-hyung let me in easily. It seemed like he was waiting for Yoongi-hyung to go home."  


  
The rest of Soobin's words don't really register into Yeonjun's brain. Because... why? Why is Soobin so selfless? He's short on money yet he thinks of buying Jungkook-hyung banana milk (when BTS is _crazy_ rich) and Taehyun his expensive film.  


  
Why? Why is he like that?  


  
More importantly, why is Yeonjun so bothered with it?  


  
"Soobin-ah."  


  
"Yeah, hyung?" Soobin turns around. They're already at the cashier, and Yeonjun's feeling nervous all of a sudden. The heart eyes the cashier has for Soobin doesn't help make him feel lighter either.  


  
In front of him is his dongsaeng by a year -- it's so close that Yeonjun considers Soobin as his friend. But maybe he wants more than that?  


  
Best friends?  


  
"Can we go to the arcade now? My treat." Yeonjun brushes off the impure thoughts wallowing in his mind.  


  
Right now, Soobin thinks of him as the eldest hyung, as someone he can depend on when the leader role becomes to much, as his friend whom he can be intimate with without being afraid of being judged.  


  
Right now, Soobin looks so handsome in his hoodie jacket, his dimples prominent with the bright smile he has spread on his lips.  


  
"Oh, that's great. Thanks a lot, hyung." Soobin doesn't hear Yeonjun's thoughts, even though he should -- it's all about him anyway. He has a right to know what Yeonjun feels about him.  


  
But they're too young. And Yeonjun's guilty of drinking Soobin's almond milk because he was jealous -- why can't he be something that Soobin likes too?  


  


//

  


  
The day is beaming, and the sun's light shines through the ceiling window. Taehyung is playing with Yeontan when he hears someone knock on the dorm's front door.  


  
Cautiously, he goes to peek into the small hole to see who it is. Much to his surprise, Taehyung sees Yeonjun standing so formally on their doormat with his hands behind his back. Taehyung giggles while opening the door.  


  
"Yeonjunie!" Taehyung spreads his arms wide at the sight of his hoobae. "What brings you here?"  


  
"Uhm... uh..." Yeonjun stammers when Yeontan starts barking. Taehyung, on the other hand, shushes his son by placing his finger on his lips before turning back to Yeonjun, nodding for him to continue. "Can I... ask for some advice?"  


  
Unintentionally, Yeonjun's uneasily sitting in front of V-hyung. He's not really good at keeping his composure in front of handsome guys.  


  
Soobin and Seokjin-sunbae are exceptions though.  


  
However, it's not the famous CGV's face that makes him uneasy -- it's the heavy look Taehyung has on his face, as if he's analyzing Yeonjun.  


  
"Yeonjunie, what kind of advice?" Taehyung seriously asks while running his hand through Yeontan's fur over and over again until he's calmed down from the presence of a strange visitor.  


  
"I know it's... uhm. Not forbidden to date in our company, but..." Yeonjun looks away from Taehyung's gaze, and he deems the marbled floor suddenly more interesting. "How do you deal with falling in love with your member?" He quietly asks.  


  
A few moments pass by, and Taehyung's unresponsive.  


  
Yeonjun looks up to see the somber expression on Taehyung's face. It's a pained expression. It's like he knows exactly what Yeonjun means, like he's been in the same situation before.  


  
"Are you in love with one of your members, Yeonjunie?"  


  
"Y-Yeah..." Yeonjun admits. He can't lie. "But _please_ don't tell -- "  


  
"Don't worry." Taehyung smiles. "Your secret's safe with me. As long as mine is safe with you." Then he sighs, and Yeonjun can feel the longing radiate from Taehyung's smile. "Let's just say it isn't easy. And you should've confessed while you had the chance."  


  
Yeonjun's about to ask what he means by that, but then footsteps are resonating in the living room, along with the entrance of two voices.  


  
"I'm telling you. Gidae-hyungnim didn't give you faulty equipment."  


  
"It felt like it."  


  
"Yoongichi, I swear to god, I'm -- _oh_."  


  
It's Seokjin and Yoongi. Yeonjun isn't, but he feels like he's been caught in the act when Taehyung's smile falls into a neutral one.  


  
"Hyungs, where are you going?" Taehyung asks them, so as to break the ice.  


  
Seokjin smiles even wider seeing one of his hoobaes, so he greets the younger first before explaining, "Yoongi and I are revisiting the docks. We're going on a fishing trip." He laughs squeakily, and Yeonjun swears he saw Taehyung grin.  


  
Yoongi, on the other hand, tries to hide a shy smile. "It's not a trip. It's a date."  


  
All of a sudden, Yeontan starts barking as he leaps out of Taehyung's lap and slamming himself into Seokjin's legs, wanting the eldest to carry the pup. "Ooh, you're feisty today, Tan-ah." Seokjin giggles as he lets Yeontan lick his face. But only a bit.  


  
For some reason, the rest of the conversation is sound-off to Yeonjun. It's a typical conversation. But somehow, the only thing he can remember is the look on his V-hyung's face when Yoongi said the word "date."  


  
So when the couple had left already...  


  
"Hyung..." Yeonjun quietly mutters, his voice sympathetic.  


  
"That's what I mean." Taehyung dryly laughs. "So, don't wait for fate to tie you up -- because destiny can't save you when it's too late."  


  


//

  


  
Kim Taehyung's words stuck to Yeonjun for at least 8 hours. Now, as he lays restlessly on his bed, repeating the same words Taehyung repeated to him thrice before he left, the image of him and Soobin flash across his mind.  


  
Heat creeps up to his already rosy cheeks as he thinks about it.  


  
He's only ever really wanted to always be by Soobin's side -- but actually _dating_ him? It's unheard of in his case.  


  
And the sound of the night does nothing to put him to sleep.  


  
Especially when all he can hear in his head is Taehyung's words and Soobin's voice becoming whispers, whispers of sweet nothings and desires. And yes, Yeonjun is indeed still young as he feels hotter and hotter by the second.  


  
So, he gets up and decides to drink water in the kitchen to cool off.  


  
However, what he doesn't expect is to see Soobin in his pajamas, trying to be as quiet as possible as he takes out a jug of water from the fridge.  


  
"Soobin-ah." Yeonjun croaks out.  


  
Soobin gasps, muttering a quiet curse, and he faces the elder with closed eyes. "Jeez, hyung, you scared me." He sighs in relief.  


  
Yeonjun lets out a small laugh as he approaches his dongsaeng with unarmed steps. "Sorry. But, uh... why are you up so late? It's 1 AM." He asks while taking a glimpse at the clock in his mobile phone.  


  
The younger pouts and rubs his eyes. "I can't sleep. I keep sneezing. I already took some pills since I got a fever this morning -- though it hasn't help much."  


  
"Maybe you're sneezing because someone's thinking about you." Yeonjun's guilty.  


  
"We're idols. That comes with the package." Soobin grins, and his dimples make an appearance. Yeonjun's pretty much weak in the knees. "But like, can they stop thinking about me for a second? How can the sunbaes deal with this?"  


  
Yeonjun gulps in his fear, taking Taehyung's advice to do something. "Maybe... it's a good thing."  


  
"Uh... _nah_ , I don't think so."  


  
"How about me?" Yeonjun's close to just bowing his head, his chin touching his chest. He feels very nervous. He hasn't been like this ever since he was let go from being a trainee at his previous agency. "I like thinking about you." He finally says it.  


  
There's no way Soobin is dumb enough to not get what he's saying.  


  
"I-I'm sorry... uhm, hyung. Do you...? I may have misunderstood..." So far, Soobin's just showing confusion. The disgusted look Yeonjun expected isn't there. That's good.  


  
Yeonjun gathers his courage as he clenches his fists and jaw while taking a step forward. Soobin doesn't step back. "Then misunderstand. I mean it." He says confidently even though the voice inside his head is wavering.  


  
Soobin is the leader of BTS' brother group, TXT. He's the second eldest and has the position as one of the rappers of the group. He was the second member to be revealed and reigns as one of the most popular members. He's known as the tallest Big Hit idol who has a soft spot for almond milk.  


  
But despite his deliverance as the responsible leader, there's one member he hasn't given much thought of.  


  
Choi Yeonjun. His Choi bro.  


  
The golden hyung of TXT. The most famous member and the first one to be revealed.  


  
There was always something there in Soobin's chest whenever he saw Yeonjun smile, either at him or at others. It warmed him up to the brim of his consciousness.  


  
But this? This Yeonjun in front of him? It's not the same hyung he's always seen as just a member he can depend on. Right now, it's _Choi Yeonjun_ \-- who looks so small and shy like a bunny, even though he has the attitude of a lion.  


  
In this one moment, it's only Soobin and Yeonjun as Soobin makes the first move.  


  
He's slow, taking his sweet time when walking towards the elder. Once they're chest to chest, Soobin reaches his hand out to touch the side of Yeonjun's face, holding the other's cheek in his wide palm. It's soft.  


  
"Soft." Soobin mutters, and his breath shudders when his senses are captivated by Yeonjun and just Yeonjun.  


  
He feels the elder place his hands on his waist, and Soobin grins at how timid he's acting despite confessing first. At this point, it's a slow dance they're taking. Soobin's taken the lead as Yeonjun lets the younger trace his fingers on his philtrum and then his lips.  


  
"Kiss me." Yeonjun whispers, slightly surprising Soobin with how bold he is.  


  
But then he catches the sight of Yeonjun's red ears, and suddenly, he's not so surprised anymore.  


  
He leans into Yeonjun's space, rubbing their noses together which stifles laughter out of them. "Silly boy." Yeonjun shakes his head as he strenghtens his hold on Soobin's waist, impatient.  


  
Soobin chuckles for a while before going in for the kill -- slotting their lips together. In that moment, everything is perfect. There aren't any cameras on them and they're debuting in 2 days. They're about the same height but Yeonjun feels smaller in Soobin's arms as they move in sync with each other.  


  
A few moments later, they pulll away to catch their breaths. It's not funny, no, but Soobin and Yeonjun end up laughing as if they just watched a comedy.  


  
"That was... something." Yeonjun grins.  


  
Soobin nods as he agrees. "Definitely. And uh... you're so cute, hyung."  


  
Laughing even harder, Soobin points to Yeonjun's reddening face. "See? So adorable~" Yeonjun, on the other hand, pouts until Soobin stops making fun of him. "I'm just teasing. This is how Yoongi-hyung and Seokjin-hyung got together."  


  
"I think it was because of their Festa in 2017."  


  
"Nope. They've been that old married couple since 2013." Soobin points out while playing with Yeonjun's pink ears. "I wish we can be like that."  


  
Yeonjun feels like his organs are on fire. In a good way though. "What... what does that mean? We're gonna be the old married couple of TXT?" He widens his eyes, quietly gasping at the prospect of even having a future wherein he's bonded with Soobin like that.  


  
Soobin grins his signature dimpled smile as he leans into Yeonjun's ear and whispers, "Get this: they're the eldest hyungs of BTS and they're dating right now. What do you think that means for us?"  


  
"Uhm..." Yeonjun feels sweaty in his boxers and thin white shirt. Soobin's never acted so sly before.  


  
"Exactly." Soobin chuckles as he turns around to pour himself and Yeonjun's glasses of water. "It's like fate wanted to tie us together -- _ah_ , this means we're a couple now, right, hyung?"  


  
"Yeah...? I mean..." Yeonjun worries for what consequences may come, but he manages to push back his negative thoughts and focus on the way Soobin looks so cute in his pajamas. "Yeah. Right. Dating. A couple." He nervously recites.  


  
Soobin giggles and hands the elder his glass before gulping his down. "Don't be so anxious, hyung. We're dating. It's not like you drank my almond milk." He laughs outright good-naturedly.  


  
_Oh, crap._  
  
  
  


//

  


  


**THE END**

  


  



End file.
